


labels

by kageyama_llama



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Metacognition, Sappy, because i suck at emotions, but i love soma so much, it acutally hurt me to write this, somebody please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_llama/pseuds/kageyama_llama
Summary: “So… what is Maka to you?”If Soul had a dollar for every time someone had asked him that, he would be rich. If he had a dollar for every time he asked himself that, he would be even richer.





	labels

“So… what is Maka to you?” 

Well, isn’t that the question of the century? 

If Soul had a dollar for every time someone had asked him that, he would be rich. If he had a dollar for every time he asked himself that, he would be even richer. 

It was always hard to put a label on Maka, who was so unique, so quirky. It was even harder to label on what Maka meant to him, which had always been ambiguous. A freaky kind of friendship that was its very own kind of special. 

Five years ago, when he was fourteen and stupid, he would might have responded with a lie, “nothing”, or shrug the question off, “whatever.” As time passed, his answer evolved. 

At fifteen, it was “partner.” 

Sixteen, “friend.” 

Seventeen, “best friend, but don’t tell Black*Star.” 

Eighteen, “...” 

And now, at the ripe age of nineteen, he mumbles a bit of bull and suppresses the urge to burst into tears of frustration, because that’s not cool at all. Five years, they’ve been partners, fighting witches and hunting prekishins. Slaying monsters, defeating demons (actual and inner). They spend every day together, in good (sometimes frustrating) company, and he can’t remember the last time he craved company, because Maka has always been there. Always.

They are partners who trust each other unconditionally. They are friends who know each other’s every move. They are young lovers with more passion than most people see in their lifetimes. 

There are so many things he felt about her that he knows he will never be able to voice - mostly because there weren’t enough words in the English language. Sometimes it physically hurts, knowing that he can never hope to express how much he feels for her. And oh, how he hopes. Even if it breaks his self-constructed cool-guy image, even if Kid shoots him down, if he can find the words, he wants to shout them from the top of the Shibusen, across Death City. But how can he explain something so innate as loving Maka? It simply isn’t possible, and it hurts. 

But when he’s not trying to label his emotions and their relationship, Soul is happy. Because what does it matter what other people think? He knows what Maka is to him. 

And she knows it too.


End file.
